Recently, the Bluetooth system, which is a unique technique for short range wireless transmission with low cost, is interesting because of its availability and data transmission speed. The Bluetooth system may connect discrete mobile devices such as a cellular phone, a note-type personal computer etc. using a 2.45 GHz ISM band. In the Bluetooth system, there is a problem of distributed cluster formation in an ad hoc wireless environment.
Bluetooth an asynchronous system, in which each node, (i.e. device included in the system) has a unique ID but does not know the ID of any other node. In conventional systems, each node advertises its node-ID to announce its presence to other nodes in the vicinity. However in Bluetooth each node trying to discover other nodes broadcasts a generic message and does not send its ID in the message. The replying node gives its ID in the reply message, however the replying node does not know which node it is replying to. This situation often causes limitation of amounts of information to be transmitted between the nodes. This, in turn; limits the performance of the Bluetooth System.